


and i spent all last night tearing down (every stoplight and stop sign in this town)

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: 'You're a whole universe in this body and please never forget that'





	and i spent all last night tearing down (every stoplight and stop sign in this town)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heavydiirtysoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavydiirtysoul/gifts).



"what are you doing?" joshs voice is tinged with laughter. 

tyler continues tracing lines from freckle to freckle on joshs back. "nothin."

"okay." josh doesnt move, but the sharpie tickles just a little, and hes almost squirming but he doesnt want to mess up what tylers doing. 

"im serious, dude."

"im trying to see if i can make constellations with your freckles." tyler says. his voice sounds like hes deeply concentrated. 

so josh doesnt protest and instead relaxes, the near-consistent press of the sharpie lulling him to sleep.

when he wakes up its showtime, and theres no time to wash the sharpie off. 

and if the fans question why orion is neatly drawn on joshs back, well, its not as if tyler and josh are telling.


End file.
